Hunter
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Yep yep ! Another songfic made by me on Dido. Yaoi (as usual) and lot of angst ! Please review AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES !! (sorry, I have to say that ^^;;;)


Author's notes : Yep yep 

Author's notes** :** Yep yep ! My other songfic is finished now ! This one is based on the song Hunter by Dido. This fic is to give a slap in the face of all those writers who keep writing Ryo/Seiji fics where Seiji is the bitch from hell. Come on people ! It's totally out of character ! So here is a fic against this and in the other way, I dedicated it to all the Ryo/Seiji lovers who respected them.   
  
Disclaimer **:** I don't own Ronin Warriors or the song so don't sue me. *glares*  
  
Warning** :** Yaoi, PG-13, lots of angst and RyoxSage pairing.  
  


Hunter  


By Shadow of Arashi  


  
_With one light on in one room  
I know you're up when I get home  
With one small step upon the stair  
I know your look when I get there  
If you were a king up there on your throne  
would you be wise enough to let me go  
for this queen you think you own_  
  
Sage threw his keys on the table and closed the door behind him with a sigh. It was already pretty late in the night, but a glance upstairs told him that not everybody was asleep. A light was shining in a room on the first floor, and Sage knew whose room it was.  
  
It was Ryo's. Nobody would be up this late beside him, not even Rowen. And Sage had learned by this time that Ryo was always up when he get home. And though in normal circumstances he would have been happy to have his lover waiting for him, it wasn't one of those times.  
  
Sage left his coat in the closet and started to walk upstairs when the shadow of a tall frame on the stairs stopped him. He raised his violet eyes to see Ryo looking straight at him with an expression on his face that Sage knew all too well.   
  
_Wants to be a hunter again  
want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
so let me go_  
  
It was the expression Ryo had each time he wanted Sage to remember that he belonged to him. And it was an expression Sage had learned to hate. He didn't need to have Rowen's IQ to know that Ryo was mad at him for being home so late, but he had his work and his life. Ryo just didn't wanted to acknowledge it.  
  
"Where were you?"

Ryo asked.  
  
"Out" 

Sage replied, then sighing he walked past Ryo without looking at him, not wanting to have another fight with him. Ryo watched him but didn't say anything. He simply followed Sage into their room and closed the door behind them. Sage still refused to look at him and started to undress, putting his night clothes on. Ryo stood silently behind him.   
  
_The unread book and painful look  
the tv's on, the sound is down  
One long pause  
then you begin  
oh look what the cat's brought in  
If you were a king up there on your throne  
would you be wise enough to let me go  
for this queen you think you own_  
  
When Sage had finished he sat on the bed and took a book off the nightstand, left unread for months now. He knew that Ryo had left his bedroom tv on, like always, but didn't bother to turn it off. What's the use ? Tomorrow Ryo would just turn it on again. At least the sound was down so he could read anyway.  
  
Sage absently enjoyed the long silence of the room while turning the book's pages, feeling that it wasn't going to last. One more minute and then he felt Ryo pulling him to him before crushing his lips against him in a bruising kiss.   
  
So here we are again. He thought as Ryo pulled him back down on the bed and kissed him savagely. Sage closed his eyes as Ryo performed his little act. He was used to it by now, it was always the same. Ryo thought he owned him, and never missed a chance to remind him. Sage let him and tried to think of something else.  
  
_Wants to be a hunter again  
want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
so let me go  
let me leave_  
  
Later on that night, when Ryo was finally asleep, Sage stayed awake and stared at the ceiling. He had enough of this. The situation couldn't keep going on like this forever. He had to do something. But he was sure that Ryo would never let him go. And still...  
  
He couldn't live like this anymore. He wanted to be alone for at least awhile again. He wanted to be by himself again, not having someone to tell him what to do, how to act, what to wear or how to be. He wanted to find himself again, and he couldn't do that with Ryo.   
  
He was way too controlling, making Sage his lover, and not a person anymore.   
_  
For the crown you've placed  
upon my head feels too heavy now  
and I don't know what to say to you  
but I'll smile anyhow  
and all the time I'm thinking, thinking_  
  
Because it was exactly Ryo's problem and what made Sage sick. He thought that because Sage was his lover, he owned him and had every right to him. And it wasn't the end of it. Ryo was the leader of the Ronin, and as the leader, he expected Sage to be the perfect mate.  
  
Just like the king who chained his queen when he put the crown on her head. Sage's place in the   
group had changed from fellow warrior to Ryo's lover. Giving Sage a bunch of obligations he didn't want or need.   
  
This was too heavy for him, and he needed to break away from it. Tomorrow, Sage thought, he will leave. Even if Ryo tries to stop him. He couldn't take it. He didn't want to be in the shadow of the king anymore. He needed his freedom too much.  
  
_I want to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
so let me go_  
  
Ryo awoke at the feel of the sunlight on his face and turned in bed, reaching for Sage by habit, to meet emptiness. Ryo sat upright in bed and noticed that Sage wasn't there. Sage has never done that before, Ryo thought.  
  
Slightly unsure, Ryo got out of bed and after grabbing his clothes decided it was time to find Sage. Just as he was about to leave the room the door opened, revealing Sage who was standing there with a bag in his hand.  
  
"Sage ? What are you doing ?" 

Ryo asked, raising an eyebrow at his lover. Sage bowed his head, years of submission to Ryo getting the better of him, but for the last time he said to himself.  
  
"I'm leaving Ryo. That's what I'm doing."  
  
"What ?!"  
  
Sage raised his free hand to stop Ryo's coming outburst.  
  
"Don't say a thing Ryo. I'm sorry, but you have to let me go. I really did love you Ryo, but you are asking too much from me. I can't live like this when you are slowly choking my personality. If you had treated me like a person and not like a thing, I would have stayed, but I can't. Good-bye Ryo. I hope you will find someone who will love you like you want" 

Sage said, tears sliding down his face and falling on the ground. Then he smiled sadly and turned, closing the door behind him, never looking back. Ryo just watched the door, eyes wide and unbelieving, before his legs gave up under him, and he dropped to the floor.  
  
"No Sage, it's me who is sorry. I'm so sorry." 

He whispered, as downstairs Sage was closing the door with a soft click, both knowing that they will more than likely never see each other again.   
  
_I want to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
so let me go  
let me leave  
let me go_  


THE END  


Author's notes : God_ I broke Seiji's heart once again. I really need to learn to stop doing that_ x_x


End file.
